


An Uncertain Future

by GaeilgeRua



Series: MMF's Roll-A-Drabble [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: He appeared out of nowhere with no idea who he was. She knew of only one person who could help.





	An Uncertain Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical's July 28th Roll-A-Drabble. My pairing for this month was Darcy Lewis and James Potter, and my trope was hurt/comfort.
> 
> Sending many thanks to both Meiri and xxDustNight88 for their help. Any errors after they read through it are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP world or any part of the Marvel world.

                                             

It was widely believed that when the Potter home at Godric’s Hollow was attacked that James Potter died along with his wife. A reasonable deduction of course since his body was discovered in the debris after all. What no one knew was that the body found was not that of James Potter. No, the real James Potter ended up over forty years in the future with no magic, no idea of where he came from, just one single memory. That he'd lost his wife and his only son.

* * *

Darcy Lewis had seen many things in her twenty-five years, including a god falling from the sky, alien beings trying to take over the Earth, and dark elves trying to send the universe into eternal darkness. None of that compared to the broken man that was lying on her couch, currently dead to the world.

She had been returning to her apartment when she tripped over him. Literally. He'd been awake at that point but had been nearly incoherent in his confusion. Darcy knew she should take him to the hospital, but when she suggested it, he'd almost lost it.

After agreeing not to take him to the hospital, she helped him to her apartment where he promptly passed out on her sofa.

“I know I shouldn't have,” Darcy hissed into her mobile as she paced in her small kitchen, “but you didn't see the grief-stricken look on his face or hear him go on about his lost wife and child.” She paused as the other person spoke. “No! I'm not going to send him back out on his own! He doesn't even know his own na–”

She was cut off as the other person went on and on about how he could've been a murder or rapist or who knows what else they were conjuring up in their head. As they continued, Darcy plopped down into one of the chairs around her kitchen table and looked into her living room.

The man was still lying there, pain twisting his handsome features even in sleep.

After a few moments, she tuned back into what the other person was saying as she heard them ask, “Dammit, Darcy, are you even listening to me?”

Shrugging, Darcy replied, “No, not really.”

“I don't know why you even called me.”

She rolled her eyes. “I didn't. You called me asking if I could meet with you and when I said no, you asked why. I've already called someone who can help me, and they should be here soon so I'll talk to you later.”

Darcy didn't wait for a reply before she hung up the phone. She knew there was still time before help arrived, so Darcy decided to fill Jane in on what had happened and that she’d be gone for a few days.

“Where are you going?”

“Nakia should be here any minute.”

There was a pause before Jane asked, “You're sure they can help?”

Darcy shrugged even though Jane couldn't see the movement. “It's worth a shot. And I know, he could be completely lying to me, but something tells me he's not.”

“If you say he's not, then I believe you,” Jane replied. “You just be careful.”

There was a knock on her front door. “I have to go, that should be Nakia. I promise to keep you updated.”

“Okay. Stay safe, and I'll talk to you soon.”

* * *

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was a young brunette woman letting him into her flat where he then fell face first her onto her couch. He could tell that he'd been moved since he was now lying on a soft and comfortable bed, but upon putting on his glasses after he opened his eyes, the room he was in now looked like nothing he had seen before. And that's saying something since he'd seen quite a few wondrous sights in the wizarding world.

“You're awake,” a voice said to his right near where a long bank of windows was located. The young woman from earlier stepped closer. “How do you feel?”

“Like I've been run over by a hippogriff,” he replied.

Confusion danced across her features. “A what?”

“It's an ani…” he trailed off as he finally looked at her. He realised one thing.

“You're not a witch are you?”

She shook her head. “No, but I know one. Well, sort of.” She paused for a few moments before asking the one question on her mind, “Do you remember who you are?”

“Yes, I'm James Potter. And you are?”

“Darcy Lewis,” she replied nodding her head in his direction.

“This might seem like a bizarre question, but what year is it?”

Darcy chuckled. “Trust me. I've heard and seen crazier things. And it's 2017.”

James’ eyes widened comically. “Forty-six years,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Darcy asked as she stepped closer.

“I lost forty-six years of my life. Along with my wife and son.” He struggled to get out of bed. “I need to get to England.”

Darcy was quickly by his side steadying him as he wobbled on his feet. “Not so fast. You've been out for four days. You need to let your body rest.”

“No, I need to find my family.”

“If you really are forty-six years in the future, then it’s possible your family could be gone.”

“I need to know,” James implored sitting back down. “Please.”

“I have already reached out to a representative at Uagadou,” a new voice explained. “They will be able to help you return to your homeland.”

Darcy stepped back and bowed her head. “King T’Challa, thank you for agreeing to help.”

A small smile tugged on the corners of his lips before he said, “Shuri did all the work. Between you and me, I think she's going to start charging me. Her own brother!”

“Well, he is the third one, so I can see why she would,” Darcy replied.

“True.”

“Third one what?” James questioned.

“Oh, an outsider to fix and my gosh, I'm so sorry. James, this is King T’Challa of Wakanda, and sir, this is James Potter.” She turned to face James. “His sister and mom helped your brain heal so your memories would return.”

James turned to face the other man. “Thank you. How do you know about Uagadou?”

“Things are not as black and white here in Africa,” T’Challa replied. “We do not fear wizards and witches like non-magicals do in other parts of the world. In fact, some of us have unique powers of our own.”

“Plus, there are a lot scarier things in the world than witches and wizards.”

“Huh?”

“Why don't you get some more rest and once the representative arrives, we’ll go from there. I'll be here the whole time for you if you need me.”

James nodded as he laid back down. “Thank you.”

“I will return once the representative has arrived.”

“Okay, thank you,” Darcy replied as T’Challa made his way out of the room.

James rolled onto his side as he watched Darcy go back to the chair she'd been sitting in earlier. He knew a lot had changed since he was last in England, but he really hoped that at least one of his loved ones survived Voldemort’s terror. It would only be a matter of time before he found out who received what fate.


End file.
